


Frosting on the Cake

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Merthur Adventures in the Modern Era [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Arthur's Return, Post Season 5/Finale, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is baking a cake and asks an unwilling Arthur to help, who only agrees with the prospect of a reward in the the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from the Imagine Your OTP tumblr [post](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/54388611954/imagine-your-otp-trying-to-bake-a-cake-and) but I decided to add some lovely smut.  
> And I would like to thank my friend Nelson for betaing this. Without him I wouldn't have been able to finish this.

“So why are we baking a cake, again?” Arthur asked as Merlin set out all of the ingredients on the counter. He wasn’t too thrilled about the idea but Merlin insisted.

“I told you last week that my friend Emma’s birthday is today and I was making the cake for the party tonight,” Merlin answered as he flipped through the recipe book.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder, “Can’t we just buy a cake that’s already made or you make it with magic?”

“We could buy a cake but I prefer to make mine own because I like to bake, which is why I am doing it all by hand instead of just using magic. Plus, my magic doesn’t work well with some twenty-first century technology.”

“So you’re telling me that you, Merlin, the greatest sorcerer of all time has trouble using his magic now?

Merlin replied by elbowing Arthur in the stomach.

“Hey, those were your exact words the other night not mine.”

“I’ll make it worth your while if you help me.” Merlin moved his hips suggestively against Arthur.

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath. “Okay, what do we do first?” he asked as he kissed Merlin on the cheek.

“We start by mixing the dry ingredients.” Merlin called out the instructions as Arthur fumbled around trying to properly measure out the ingredients. Merlin found great enjoyment from watching Arthur’s attempts.

“No, that’s not how you measure it.” Merlin playfully smacked Arthur’s hands away from the measuring cup before he dumped it into the mixing bowl. He then proceeded to demonstrate the right way of doing it. “There, is that so hard?”

“Do you still want me to help you?”

Merlin leaned in and pecked Arthur on the lips, “I just want to make sure it turns out right.”

After that they continued mixing the ingredients and found any excuse to touch each other. Once everything was mixed together, Arthur dipped his finger into it to taste.

“Don’t stick your finger in it! This cake is for other people to eat too,” Merlin protested.

“It tastes delicious. Here have a taste,” Arthur dipped a different finger into the batter and held it out for Merlin to taste.

Despite being a little annoyed, Merlin wrapped his mouth Arthur’s finger, keeping his eyes locked on Arthur’s, and licked the batter off. Arthur felt the blood rush to his cock. Merlin gave his finger a little suck before pulling away. Arthur leaned in to give him a kiss but Merlin turned away to pour the batter into the pans.

Merlin slid the two pans into the over and set the timer for thirty minutes. He began putting away the unused ingredients when Arthur asked, “So what do I get for helping you?”

Merlin closed the fridge door and returned to the counter to finish cleaning. “Did I say you would be rewarded for helping?” he asked turning to face the blond.

“You said you would make it worth my while.” Arthur closed the gap that was in-between them. He didn’t know how much longer he could take the waiting.

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, “You did a good job helping so I have to up hold my end of the deal.” He leaned in and captured Arthur’s lips.

This is what Arthur had been waiting for and returned the kiss with force and pinned Merlin against the counter. It was easy for Merlin to feel how aroused Arthur was and was glad to know his all his little teasing had worked. Arthur soon broke away, leaving Merlin momentarily confused, as he reached behind Merlin to push the remaining baking materials out the way; resulting in some of it falling into the floor.

“I hope you intend to clean that up,” Merlin said as Arthur picked him up and sat him down on the now empty counter.

Arthur refused to answer as his lips crushed back onto Merlin’s and ran his hands up and down his back. Merlin soon forgot about the bowls on the floor and wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist. Arthur dropped his hands down to the hemline of Merlin’s shirt and began lifting it up. Merlin took the opportunity to remove Arthur’s shirt as well so they only had to separate once to pull the shirts over each other’s heads. Instead of returning to Merlin’s lips, Arthur began kissing down his neck and a moan escaped Merlin’s lips as his head tilted back, giving Arthur better access. Arthur continued down his neck, sucking lightly on his shoulder.

While Merlin was enjoying what Arthur was doing, he wanted to kick things up a notch. “Shall we move this somewhere else?” he whispered into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur shuddered with excitement. He planted a kiss on his lips and looked into Merlin’s eyes. "Yes, let's," he said lifting him up and carried him toward the bedroom. His heart was throbbing, he grinned with anticipation. Upon entering the room he laid Merlin down on the bed and locked lips with him again, fumbling with Merlin's belt. Arthur pulled away in frustration to work on the damn belt. Merlin lifted his hips up for Arthur to get his pants and underwear off.

Once Merlin was completely naked, Arthur took a moment to take in all of him; especially his cock. This is something Arthur would never get tired of seeing. He captured his mouth in a hungry kiss before planting kisses down his chest. Before he could get near his hips, Merlin stopped him. Arthur looked up at Merlin confused. Merlin leaned forward and crushed his lips against Arthur’s. Through some maneuvering, the two men had switched places. Arthur’s pants were soon removed and he was stark naked like Merlin.  

Without wasting any time Merlin leaned down, licking Arthur’s cock from base to tip, as Arthur intently watched through half-lidded eyes. When Merlin took the head in his mouth a moan escaped Arthur’s lips as his eyes fluttered shut. Merlin swirled his tongue around before slowing taking in more into his mouth, causing Arthur to buck his hips upward. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur’s hips to keep them down and his gaze moves up to Arthur’s face and he can’t get enough of his lover biting his lip with a look of pleasure on his face.

Despite enjoying what Merlin was doing, Arthur needed more than the slow rhythm. He ran his hand through Merlin’s hair, “F-faster…Merlin…” he panted.  

Merlin didn’t need to be told twice and increased his speed. His head bobbed up and down to the faster rhythm. Arthur kept his eyes fixed on Merlin. It wasn’t long before Arthur was coming in Merlin’s mouth. Merlin let the now soft cock fall from his mouth. He pushed himself up to give Arthur a sloppy kiss.

As Arthur returned the kiss, he wrapped his arm around Merlin’s back and flipped him back onto the bed like they had started. Like before, his mouth travelled down his neck to his chest. But instead of continuing down toward his hips, Arthur’s tongue found Merlin’s nipple. He knew this would drive him crazy.

And he was right. Merlin gasped as Arthur’s tongue traced around his nipple and gently sucked it. He repeated the motions as Merlin’s breathing became shallow. Arthur smiled to himself as he switched to the other nipple to give it the same amount of attention.

Before waiting any longer, Arthur pulled away from Merlin and gave him one last kiss on the lips as he wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock. Merlin moaned as he squeezed the base and slowly slid his hand up. He continued on at his slow pace. He rubbed this thumb across the head of Merlin’s cock, smearing the pre-come as he began to pump faster. Merlin’s moaning and panting increased until he too hit his orgasm, spilling his come over Arthur’s hand.   

*****

Arthur lay on the bed next to Merlin thinking about how they should try baking together more often when Merlin shot up in the bed.

“Oh shit!” He jumped up off the bed and ran into the kitchen, leaving Arthur confused.

“What’s wrong?” he called as walked to the bedroom door to see the kitchen.

“Looks like we’ll need to go buy a cake after all,” Merlin replied as he came into view holding one of the now burned cakes.

“What happened?”

“Well,” Merlin said looking at the burned cake, “it looks like we got too distracted to hear the timer go off and the cakes stayed in too long.”

Both men were quiet for a moment before busting out laughing. “So all that hard work paid off for nothing,” said Arthur.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, “Least we had some fun.” He dumped the ruined cake into the trash. “I’m going to go jump in the shower before heading to the store. Care to join me?”

Merlin got his answer as Arthur left the bedroom and followed him into the bathroom. 


End file.
